


Amado

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [16]
Category: Reign of the Supermen (2019), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Good Person Lex Luthor, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Noncontober 2020, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Lex hizo su propio clon de Superman, para sus propios usos personales. Está arrepentido.Día 16: Incesto
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Amado

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045292) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira

El empresario abre su corbata mientras observa su reflejo en la brillante superficie de metal de ascensor. Cuando llega a la cima las puertas se abren, mostrando que el pent-house no está vacío. Sentado frente al enorme televisor el adolescente se atasca de palomitas de maíz y aún tiene la mesa de centro llena de más comida chatarra. Él, Superboy o Kon-El el nombre que le dio su papá, su otro padre. Se vuelve para mirar a Lex.

Se ve como Clark cuando tenía su edad, unos 15 o 16 años más o menos. Solo que Clark no era tan desvergonzado como su hijo. De ambos. El chico seguía regresando a visitar a su padre, al parecer la vida en Smallville no era tan emocionante y Superman solo lo saca a misiones de vez en cuando. Lex evitaba los temas de conversación que tuvieran que ver A) Con justicieros que no fueran Clark y B) Con justicia.

“En la granja no hay televisión por cable.” Kon-El voló por la ventana y se plantó en la sala declarando ese sillón como su trono. Todos los viernes por la noche y hasta el domingo se quedaba en metrópolis. Eventualmente Luthor le dio una tarjeta de identificación para que entrara a Lexcorp sin tener que escabullirse. “¿Qué tal el trabajo Lex? quiero decir, padre.”

Incluso si tono de voz es similar a la de Clark en eso años, pero Conner aún está creciendo. Su voz cambiaría y era probable que se pareciera más a la Lex, el chico tenía sus ojos. El mismo tono verde mentolado que heredo de Liliana y la forma de sus cejas. Pero el resto de su rostro era Clark, su pequeña nariz puntiaguda, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonríe, la forma de sus labios y mandíbula. Tal vez un poco más delgado que Clark a su edad, pero si seguía comiendo de esa manera…

“Horrible.” Conner hacer una mueca, apretando sus labios juntos, en señal de que no sabe cómo responder a eso. Clark también suele hacerlo. El chico finalmente levanta los hombros en señal de rendición y palmea el sillón invitando a Lex a sentarse.

“¿Qué tal ha ido la escuela?" Pregunta Luthor, dejando su saco en él reposa brazos del sillón y levantando las manga de su camisa blanca.

“Es algo difícil…” Conner deja de comer y clava su mirada en el tazón con palomitas. “Creo que ya sé todo lo que la preparatoria tiene para ofrecerme.”

“Podrías hacer un examen de acreditación y entrar a la universidad.” Ofrece Lex.

“Ma y Pa Kent dicen que el punto de ir a la escuela para mí es aprender a socializar.”

“Si es Martha quien lo dice no es algo que yo pueda negar. Ellos saben más sobre criar super chicos que yo.” Luthor ríe. “¿Qué ha dicho tú padre sobre eso?”

“Que no use mi visión de rayos X para hacer trampa en los exámenes.” El chico deja el plato sobre la mesa y se vuelve para mirar a Lex. “Clark dijo que hablara contigo, sobre pagar un tutor… él no sabe mucho sobre eso.”

Lex no ha sido totalmente sincero con su hijo, a decir verdad, él no es totalmente sincero ni consigo mismo. El plan se la ha ido de las manos, no pensó que Clark lo llevaría con sus padres e iría a hablar con él para adoptar al chico clon…no exactamente un clon…explicado mejor en las palabras de Lois Lane. El hijo de amor de Lex y Superman.

Su hijo.

Esa no era su intención, él solo quería un clon de Clark. Después la idea brillante apareció en su cabeza, un arma que tuviera los poderes de Superman y la inteligencia de Luthor sería perfecto. Solo que las cosas se desviaron un poco del plan, pero había algo que si planifico y de lo cual no estaba tan seguro en ese momento.

Lex acerca su mano a la nuca de Conner golpeándola dos veces con su dedo índice El chico se queda inmóvil, mira al frente apenas parpadeando un poco. Lex suspira, cuando el adolescente se levanta del sillón tirando de sus propias ropas para comenzar a desvestirse. Dejando caer una a una las prendas al suelo.

Lex pensó que sería idéntico a Clark, no que solo tendría unas pequeñas similitudes apenas lo suficientes como para especular que podrían ser familiares. Tal vez Dabney lo hizo de esa forma apropósito, para ablandar el endurecido corazón de Luthor. Porque podría tener su genotipo, pero no existía la necesidad de que el fenotipo de Lex se reflejaba en Conner.

Esos ojos verdes, los ojos de Liliana, los suyos. Lo miraban, sin expresión como los de un pescado muerto. Mientras el joven se arrodillaba tomando el cinturón de su padre en sus pequeñas manos. Abriendo la correa de cuero, después el botón y finalmente el zipper. Tomando el flácido miembro de Luthor, cerrando su agarre en la base, sacude su muñeca, separando sus labios.

Si Donovan aun estuviera vivo, volvería a matarlo. Por no hacer una copia perfecta de Clark a la que pudiera usar a su gusto, era lo que él había pedido. En cambio, recibió eso, a Conner, que se veía un poco como Kent, un poco como Luthor. Que tenía algunas de sus manías, pero no una copia. Poseía su propia personalidad, era impensable que Clark fuera besando chicas por ahí como lo hacía Conner. Lex si lo hacía cuando era joven y no tan joven.

Luthor se cubre los ojos, imaginando que no es su hijo quien está entre sus piernas. Pensando en Clark cuando tenía, 16 y lo saco del río. En la sensación cálida de su boca contra la suya, en la sonrisa brillante que le dio inmediatamente después de que despertó.

Conner no hace más ruido del necesario, humedece sus labios y empuja la polla de su padre hasta el fondo de su garganta. Tararea manteniéndola en su interior, envolviendo su lengua en la circunferencia. Jadeando en busca de aire, regresa a su labor de chupar y humedecer. Moviendo su puño al ritmo de su mano. Una vez Lex está bien duro en su boca se detiene y escala para sentarse en el regazo de Luthor.

“Cierra los ojos.” El mayor pide. Conner lo hace sin titubear. Toma el miembro de su padre, acercándolo a su agujero lubricado. El segundo uso del clon de Superman en caso de que el primero saliera mal sería ese. Dabney lo había jodido, de manera literal. Cuando le mostró a Lex como encender ese mecanismo.

Vio a Conner hacer lo mismo en aquel entonces, quitarse su traje, lubricarse a sí mismo y ponerse de rodillas en el suelo en espera de ser follado. Peor que una puta. Donovan dijo que el mecanismo no solo tenía ese uso. Si quería cambiar la programación solo debía mantener apretada su nuca mientras deba la nueva orden.

No lo había usado ni una sola vez desde que Dabney se lo mostró, pero si quería cambiarlo debía encenderlo. Ya lo había dejado ir por ahí con ese detonante en su cuello, ahora está en la escuela…Si algún chico lo descubría por error, si le hacían algo a su hijo. Los mataría y ni siquiera todos los Supermanes del multiverso podrían evitarlo. Era una pequeña experiencia amarga para garantizar la futura seguridad de su primogénito.

Conner suelta un largo gemido, clavando la polla de su padre en su hoyo. Ajusta sus piernas a cada lado de Lex y cierra sus manos en el respaldo del sillón. Levanta sus caderas, dejándose caer sobre el miembro de su Luthor. Sacándolo por completo de su cuerpo, para meterlo totalmente de nuevo. Sollozando y gimoteando descaradamente en cada profundo azote.

Curva su cuerpo, meciéndose sin miedos, con fuerza. Como un experto, chilla dejando que su padre invada sus entrañas. Azotando su trasero contra el regazo del mayor, sin detenerse, montando al mayor con pericia. Usando sus rodillas para impulsarse, su polla esta dura contra su vientre, moviéndose en cada duro golpe que recibe. Sus paredes suaves como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para lubricarse.

Luthor cubre sus ojos y hace oídos sordos, sin tocar a su hijo. Su voz no se oye como Clark, es más aguda, cansada y desesperada. Clark no jadearía de esa forma. Pero Conner es mitad humano, mitad Lex. El mayor busca perderse en sus pensamientos. Regresando a Smallville, cuando ellos aún eran amigos e incluso algo más. Recordando como se veía el rostro sonrojado de Kent cuando lo beso la primera vez. La manera en que se ponía nervioso, eso era lindo.

Si tuviera cabello posiblemente se tiraría del cabello en ese momento. Vuelve a sumirse en el océano de sus recuerdos, para apresurar el final de aquello. Conner no se detendrá hasta que consiga que Lex se corra y si Luthor sigue pensando en que es su hijo quien lo está haciendo perderá el hilo. Así que vuelve a Clark, al chico pueblerino tímido, de rosadas mejillas y brillante sonrisa.

La voz del adolescente se escucha más llorosa. Lex cubre su boca con su mano mordiendo el dorso mientras se corre al interior de su hijo. Conner se detiene y suspira, dejando el regazo de su padre se queda de pie delante de Luthor, mirándolo con esos ojos muertos. El empresario se limpia el rostro y observa al chico, el esperma escurriendo de sus piernas, mientras este ni siquiera se inmuta.

“Ve a ducharte y ponte tu ropa.” Lex pide, Conner lo hace. Levanta sus prendas del suelo adentrándose a la casa. Luthor regresa la película a donde se quedó y se dirige a la cocina para enjuagar su cara y arreglarse. Kon-El regresa después, limpio y pulcro. Se queda de pie en la sala. “Siéntate.”

Conner se acomoda en el sillón, sin moverse, con la mirada perdida, como un muñeco. Lex suspira, se frota los ojos. Lleva su mano al cuello del adolescente presionando su nuca tal y como Dabney explicó. Más la valía que fuera verdad o lo reviviría solo para matarlo de nuevo. Kon salta un poco y se queda quieto de nuevo.

“Desde ahora, cuando alguien toque tu nuca dos veces…” Lex se detiene, lleva varios meses pensando en eso y tiene la orden prefecta. “Dirás que te gustan los perritos y tú padre te regalo uno.”

Lex se aleja, aclarándose la garganta, limpiando una lágrima que se ha escapado de su mejilla. Reproduce la película y mira a Conner. Acercando su mano a los ojos del chico chasquea dos veces para sacarlo de su ensoñación. Kent parpadea, con rapidez y se inclina para tomar el tazón de palomitas de nuevo.

“Sé que Clark y la escuela son una mala combinación, no te preocupes.” Lex continúa la conversación desde donde lo dejó. “Le pediré a Mercy que busque a algunos candidatos, pero el laboratorio de Lexcorp siempre está abierto por si quieres hablar con alguien que este a tu nivel.”

“Papá dijo que te burlaría de que él era malo en la escuela.” El adolescente ríe metiendo un montón de palomitas a su boca. Su risa no es como la de Clark o la de Lex. Es suya, la risa de Conner. No una copia de alguna memoria que le fue implantada. Algo que él mismo creó.

“La super inteligencia no es una cualidad Kryptoniana.” Lex presiona su oreja para llamar a su asistente. “Mercy, podrías traer por favor la sorpresa para Conner.”

“¿Sorpresa? ¿Cuál sorpresa?” El chico se levanta del sillón buscando con la mirada a la mujer. No puede hacer trampa usando su visión de rayos X pues las paredes estan hechas de plomo. Mercy aparece uno segundos después.

“Donovan dejo este experimento a medias, después de revisarlo y estabilizarlo…”

“Un perro.” Conner grita emocionado lanzándose sobre el cachorro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, buenas. Espero que la estén pasando bien. Gracias por leer.


End file.
